The Legion
The Orosian Guardsmen were founded on the 14th of Dixembal, in 1335, consisting of Lord General Guilliman, First Ranger Graic, Guardsman Matthew, Gatekeeper Vandris, Guardsman Lucas, Guardsman Gull, Field Medic Stephen and Champion Huldis. They were still fairly new when they had to defend against a large group of bandits, who had caught word that the Orosian populace had declined dramatically. There were no casualties, and the bandits, who outnumbered these men 3-1, suffered a crushing defeat, the skull of their leader can still be found hangin from a chain among the ashes of the old watchtower. They continued fighting with great valor for a year beyond the initial attack, when one day, Champion Huldis and General Guilliman went on an expedition to find Grimgore, a fabled blade in some old ruins hidden amongst the mountains. They did not return after one month, and Graic was named Lord General. 'Sner'us the Goblin' It was on that day when a muscled, crazed Goblin Corsair answering to the name of Sner'us appeared on Orosian shores. At first, Sner'us was taken into custody, and held a prison cell. Many of the citizens in the town deemed him as a monster, who snarled and snapped and muttered in his piggish tongue. Graic decided on a better use for Sner'us, however, instead inducting him into the Orosian Guard. Here, Sner'us joined the rest of the Guardsmen in defending the town, proving his great combat prowess and bravery at each turn, even as an inspiration to those who served alongside him, sometimes even devising plans of defence with Graic. It wasn't much of a surprise that among the ranks of the Guardsmen that Graic would promote Sner'us to become his second, but it was a very controversial subject everywhere else in Oros. Eventually, Sner'us came to be accepted as Graics second, which came right before Graics' own disappearance, and Sner'us soon became the (rather ugly) head of the Orosian Guard. 'Grimgore' Sner'us started to search and recover what the late General Guilliman and Huldis could not find, the legendary sword Grimgore. He called upon Guardsman Gull and Medic Stephen to accompany him, with both of them having proved their valor in the bandit assault three years prior and continued to help build the reputation of the Guard. However, they encountered many wild beasts they hadn't expected to find on their quest, including an injured Mulrokmusk, which would have ended them had it not been for the amazing healing skills of Stephen. Eventually, they came to an old ruin, where they believed Grimgore to be. they had to avoid fatal traps and make great fears of strength and agility to reach the fabled blade. However, as they came to the fabled sword, they found the skeletal forms of Huldis and Guilliman rise to greet them with their familliar voices, before attacking the party. Stephen was killed instantly while Gull managed to fend them off for some time before he too fell to their blades. Sne'rus had immediately made a frantic dash for the sword when the fighting began, and it was thanks to Gull that he was not cut down immediately and managed to grab it. Doing this, and wrenching it from its resting place activated a trap, and soon the ruin came alight with molten fire. However, Sne'rus awoke back on the ship, his armor intact and the fabled blade in his hand, and returned to a heros' welcome back in Old Oros. 'Fildus Campaign' Soon, the Guard noticed that the people of Oros were not the only ones on the continent, but instead there were several long since forgotten fortresses inhabited by barbaric savages nearby. It wouldn't have been a problem if not for the fact that their numbers were increasing as they took in more and more people who had just happened to be crashing on Orosian coasts because of the entity Goldur'zruun. They began organizing and started to better arm themselves. This caught the attention of the Guardsmen, who knew that an eventual invasion was imminent. Sner'us had then began to rapidly recruit Guards and train them to make sure that they struck the Bandits and savages, who called themselves "Filda" on their combined land, known as Fildus. It took several months to make sure they had enough Guardsmen and women to undertake such a plight, and that each of them was trained to be their best in combat. Soon, Sner'us lead the guardsmen on multiple campaigns against the Filda, in what later became known as the Fildus Campaign, one of the bloodiest in the history of Oros. It was said that the Orosian Guardsmen fought using refined military tactics and positions to ensure minimal loss in men, while the Filda pounded their bodies at their shields, using pure brute force and savagery to try and overwhelm the Guardsmen. All of the battles that ensued in the campaign weakened the Orosian Guard, to the point where at the final battle, the Siege of Kroldor, the Guardsmen were so tired and weary, and their stomachs so shrunken and starved that they were simply run through and butchered by the Filda in the large, crumbling stronghold. Losses were near total, and only Sner'us and a handful of Guardsmen were able to make it out of Kroldor and back to the nearest Orosian camp, in the flat terraces of what is now Cobblebrook. There Sner'us regained his strength, and was provided with much needed rations and tending to his wounds. Sner'us knew that Kroldor would be sending in soldiers to establish again at the other former Filda fortresses and immediately ordered his reserve soldiers to hold the area, even volunteering to go himself (to the protest of those caring for him). Bad management to soldiers and an unexpected Orosian Guard presence in the captured forts left the reinforcements from Kroldor nearly dropping their fur beds and scrambling for a weapon as they were shot at by new reserve guardsmen from Oros, and because Kroldor had sent a vast majority of its forces ot be spread throughout Fildus, it soon found itself defenceless. The second siege on Kroldor proved to be a huge success, and the reserve guardsmen crushed whatever scrap of resistance was left in the stronghold before Sner'us himself mounted their barbaric leaders' head on a pike at the topmost tower of Kroldor for all to see. 'The Yzmarl Catacombs ' Shortly after the Fildus Campaign, Sner'us had decided to add a basement to his home and started excavation for a new space immediately. As he dug and dug, he inexplicably tunneled into a large, masterfully carved cave area under Oros, known as the Yzmarl Catacombs. Continued exploration of the Catacombs revealed that they had connected to the old Cathedral. Voices and whispers could be heard through the walls of the catacombs, but breaking through the walls of the Catacombs to look for who, or what made the voices yielded nothing. After Sner'us came to Dom with the information about the Catacombs, a search party consisting of himself, Jorad Windrunner, Dominic Curaaft, Grand Magus Alexander and a number of other people went to explore the catacombs. After overcoming perilous obstacles and venturing deeper into the bowels of the earth, they discovered a Netherian Gate at the end of the catacombs, converting the rock around it into Netherrack. Bravely, Sner'us lead several guard patrols into the sinister portal, and quickly tried to establish a field base in the fiery wastelands of the Nether, further explorations into the catacombs by Magus Alextel Ford revealed the diaries of a monk who worked in the catacombs, Brother Agmar, as well as some horrid ghost named Carus. Though the guards did not assist very much in these affairs, they were eventually able to build a small stronghold to fend off against evil pigmen natives and the horrid ghasts floating around in the nether. 'The Krongar Crisis' Eventually, off the shores of Oros arrived a great Battlelord named Krongar, who was able to dominate the Champions of Oros, beating Sner'us in fair combat and disbanded the Guard force. Sner'us, under the control of Snerfalgus was able to devise a plan that ended up trapping Krongar, as well as his honor-bound servant, Omen Dragonbone and Sner'us in the Nether. It was then that Endymion was able to incapacitate Krongar, then use his power in the Nether to warp Krongar deep into the Netherian wasteland. Omen, shamed by the fact that he broke his oath to Krongar and helped Sner'us battle him that he exiled himself from the rest of Oros in self loathing. 'The New Oros Guards' With the move to New Oros the Guards remained largely the same as before for a long time, though they did go through several managerial changes, as Snerus stepped down as commander, promoting Lord Aurion to commander and Drake as his second. Martinus , a field medic who had played little part in the original Guards stepped up to a more forefront role, and also founded the Explorer's Guild at the same time, becoming it's Chief Explorer. Later, during a revolt orchestrated by Victor , Martinus became the new head of the Orosian Guards, keeping Drake on as his second, and lead a counter offensive that brought an end to the revolt and the death of Victor. After this Martinus brought together the Explorers and the Guards to form the Orosian Legion in it's current form, changing it's command structure to resemble that of his homeland. In the wake of death of Princeps Martinus (after a failed duel with Silver) Cat was appointed head of the Guard, suggested in Martinus' will. Category:Old Guilds and Entertainment